Who said Lestrange's have to be Strange
by LestrangePrincess
Summary: The is about a couple of girls who is actually Bellatrix's daughters,which were born after the Battle at Hogwarts,Cause Bella & Rodolphus survived,so they thought they have a couple of kids to carry on the Lestrange Name
1. Chapter 1

My Characters Kaylie & Alexis are daughter's of Bellatrix & Rodolphus. Romoulus is Regulus Black's son & he doesn't know that his mother is in the order.

Kaylie & Alexis got up on the first of September, which is the first day of Alexis's first year at Hogwarts. "Man Kay what's the time?" Alexis said seeing her sister at the end of her bed. "Its 6am & today we have to get you supplies for Hogwarts" Kaylie says as Alexis rolled over to go back to sleep

"GIRLS OUT OF BED PLEASE, YOUR MOTHER'S GOT BREKKY READY" Rodolphus Lestrange yelled up the stairs of the Manor, for his & Bellatrix's daughters "Fine I'm up, happy" Alexis said changing into a pair of Jeans & a nice top from her Aunt Narcissa. She walked down stairs "Don't you use that temper with me you two" Rodolphus said as his daughters walked into the kitchen. He sneaked behind his wife & kissed her lips "Man can you two get a room?" Kaylie said seeing her parents kissing as she walked into the kitchen "Morning Mum, Morning Dad" Alexis said walking past her parents kissing & started eating her Bacon & Eggs

Bellatrix stopped kissing her Husband, when she heard Kaylie comment "Very funny Kaylie, have you got your trunk packed "yeah like last week, & I helped Alexis with hers yesterday" Kaylie said with a mouth full of food "Kaylie Gemini Lestrange, don't speak with your mouth full" Rodolphus said as he went upstairs to get his daughter's suitcases.

After Breakfast Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Kaylie & Alexis went to the fire place "Oh Man we are using the Floo network again, I hate using it" Kaylie said picking up her Owl Phoebe's Cage before picking up a hand full of Powder "Diagon Alley" Kaylie said disappearing as a Green Flame appeared. "Your Turn Alexis, wait with your sister at the corner of the room at the leaky Cauldron" Bellatrix said to her daughter Alexis as she passed her some Floo Powder "Diagon Alley" Alexis said as she disappeared into a Green Flame.

At the leaky Cauldron

"Hello Kaylie, who's this with you?" A second year Slytherin Asked "Oh Hello Romoulus, this is my sister Alexis" Kaylie said to a friend, who seemed to be looking at Alexis "Hello Alexis, starting this year are you?" Romoulus asked Alexis as she looked around to see who else was here "Yeah I'm starting this year, I say you & Kay are good friends?" Alexis asked as she was passed a ButterBeer from a bar Maid. "Yeah we are friends Alexis maybe more you might make lots of friends like your sister here" Romoulus said as a Green Flame appeared in the fireplace

"Hello Romoulus, Hows Regulus been?" Bellatrix said as she walked over to her daughters & her Cousin's Son "Dad's Fine Madam Lestrange, just been talking to your youngest daughter" Romoulus said as he & the Lestrange's walked over to a table for a drink "3 Butter Beers & 2 FireBolt Rum's thanks" Rodolphus said to the bar maid, which is a old friend of his, Rabastan's & Bella's. She passed the 5 drinks over "We got you a Butter Beer as well Romoulus" Rodolphus said passing his drink over "Thanks Mister Lestrange" Rom said opening the bottle & drinking it "Please Romoulus call us by our first names" Bellatrix said keeping an eye out for Aurors or Order of the Phoenix members, While drinking her FireBolt Rum.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis, Kaylie & Romoulus all met at the Kings Cross Station. After getting their supplies for the school year in Diagon Alley. "Finally away from this MudBlood world" Alexis said with a bit of happiness as her, Kaylie, Romoulus, Bellatrix & Rodolphus walked though the magical wall that separates the 2 worlds.

"Alexis come on, if we don't get on quick all the good seats be taken" Kaylie said walking down the train corridor before running into a little first year girl with Red hair "Move it Weasel" Kaylie said pushing the girl to one side "I'm no weasley, I'm a Potter. Lily Potter to be precise" Lily said as a tall black haired boy came up beside her "Now Lily Behave or Aunt Hermione won't be happy, Neither will mum" James Potter said to his younger sister, while giving a evil glare to the Lestrange sisters. James & Lily potter walked down to the Gryffindor section of the train.

Alexis & Kaylie continued to walk down the corridor & stopped when they spotted a Slytherin with White hair "Scorpius Abraxis Malfoy, Not spying on the Half Blood again are you?" Kaylie asked her cousin, tapping him on the shoulder "Oh Hello Kaylie & Alexis, No I'm not spying on the Weasel, why do you say that?" Scorpius lied turning around to face his cousin's

"Come on e sit with us & Romoulus" Alexis said to Scorpius, she knew about him liking Rose Wealsey , since he told her while they were at the Malfoy Manor, for Sunday lunch. Which the manor is owned by Scorpius's grandparents Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy. "Nah I pass, I was gonna meet up with some of the other Slytherin's" Scorpius lied to his cousin's about meeting the other Slytherin's, who were trying to get him to go out with a Pure Blooded Slytherin, instead of a Blood Traitorous weasley.

Kaylie & Alexis decided to leave their cousin alone & go find Romoulus Black. Who was looking for a compartment without anyone in it. The Lestrange sisters finally found Romoulus & sat in the compartment before hearing an announcement "All first year students. Please go to the far carriage to change into your school robes. Before we reach Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry" Alexis sighed as she got up to leave for the carriage to get change "Cya Later Kay, Bye Romoulus" Alexis said as she left the compartment for the far carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Train arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.The students got off the train collecting their supply's & Trunks "First years come with me please" The giant yelled to the first years walking with them up to the Boats which they were gonna take to the castle past the Black Lake.Alexis heard that the Lake was a good spot to make out at,since no one went down there.

15 minutes later  
Alexis & other first year students were waiting outside the great hall for the House sorting.As Alexis waited she saw the little Potter girl again "Do you ever stop following people around?" Alexis sneered to the Potter girl as the Great Hall doors opened.The first years walked down past the 4 tables.Alexis spotted her sister & waved a little.

A old lady bought the Sorting hat & a stool up to the front,calling out the first name.As she went through the list of students.Alexis was looking at where all the first years sat."Lestrange Alexis" The old lady yelled.Alexis walked up & the head mistress let the sorting hat only just touch as it yelled "SLYTHERIN".Alexis got off the stool & went across the room to sit with her sister,Cousin & Romoulus.

The Slytherin's started to eat their dinner as the headmistress stated the rules,which were not that different from what her sister Kaylie told her.Alexis didn't want to listen to the rules,since she is a Lestrange.After dinner finished The Slytherin's headed down to the dungeons & stopped at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Pure Blooded" Kaylie said as the portrait opened.

Kaylie & Alexis walked into the Common Room,than into the Dormitory they are sharing "Is that where my painting of the Dark Mark went?" Alexis asked her sister noticing it was above her bed.She started to unpack her clothes into the closet,as her kitten Shadow jumped up to the bed "Silly Kitty,come here" Alexis said finishing putting her clothes away,using her wand to change into her PJ's & laying down on her bed.Shadow went to sleep next to Alexis.Alexis fell asleep almost straight away as her sister Kaylie went into the Common Room to talk to some of her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning & Alexis woke up,before getting changed into her Slytherin uniform for the day of classes. which she only had 2 that day Potions & Flying lessons,which Alexis didn't know why she had to take them. "WAKE UP KAYLIE!!" Alexis yelled at her sleeping sister,who was in the bed next to her. Alexis smirked as she pulled her wand out to make a loud snapping noise above Kaylie's ear. "Ahhh Alexis you pain" Kaylie said in a pissed off tone,as she jumped out of bed. Alexis almost fell off her bed laughing.

Alexis hid her wand again,as she got her potion supply's packed for the day. Kaylie started to get ready for her classes of the day,after she had a shower "You better kick everyone's butt in flying Lessons today. I'll see you later Alexis" Kaylie said as she walked out of the Slytherin common room to the great Hall to look for her friends. Alexis had finished packing her stuff & went down to the great hall,but soon as she entered she got a wolf whistle from one of the Slytherin first year boys. Alexis sat down near her cousin Scorpius only to see him looking at the Weasley girl "Scorpius not perving on the Weasley again are you?" Alexis asked as she tapped him on the shoulder "Oh No Alexis,just making sure the Potter boys don't try anything on her,like always" Scorpius replied as he began to eat his Breakfast of Bacon & Eggs "Sure Scorpius i see how you look at her,you two be like a modern day Romeo & Juliet" Alexis teased him,she always enjoyed teasing her cousins especially one's who looked like they are in love. Alexis began eating her Bacon & Eggs as well.

3 hours later

Alexis went off to her Broom flying lesson,as she grabbed her Fire Bolt Broom off her owl,who sent it by mail,from her Aunt Narcissa,which was Scorpius's grandmother. As Alexis walked out to the field where they were having the class she got approched by a Black haired first year "Sorry about that wolf whistle in the Great Hall,that was my friend" The boy said trying not to tell Alexis it was him "I'm Drake by the way" The Slytherin introduced himself "Hello Drake,I'm Alexis Lestrange" Alexis said knowing the boy was a Slytherin cause he was in green like her. Than a Old blondish teacher arrived "Listen up class,I'm Madam Hooch & I'm your flying teacher" The old lady told them

"Don't you mean a old bag" A Slytherin boy said,Alexis turned to see it was Drake who said it. Alexis laughed quietly "Miss Lestrange,Mr Zabini you think that's funny do ya,why don't you two do detention with Rubus Hagrid,our Grounds keeper tonight" Miss Hooch said as she told the students to get in two straight lines "Now Class,put your hand above your broom & say up,than i'll teach ya to Mount it" The Professor said seeing the class wasn't doing it very well "Up!!" Alexis said as her broom flew into her hand & she mounted it,before making Lily Potter's Broom bust into flames. Quickly the flame travelled up the girl's arm before she could drop the broom "Class wait on the ground for a few minutes,while i take miss Potter to the Hospital wing" Miss Hooch said as she walked away

"That wasn't funny Lestrange" A Blonde Ravenclaw said "Oh Goodie Samantha Longbottom" Alexis said with a evil smirk on her face. Drake stood back to watch & keep the other first years out of the way "Thats my name,but i know you set Lily's broom on fire" Samantha said as she grabbed Alexis's Necklace. Samantha got on her broom & flew up as Alexis mounted her broom & flew up in the air "Give me that back Looney" Alexis said as she flew after Samantha who was flying away. Alexis followed her till she got it back than landed again on the ground "Woah" Drake said as Magonagall walked up to them "Alexis Lestrange,with me please" The Headmistress said as Alexis walked past Drake towards the old lady.

Alexis & Magonagall walked into the Potions class "Excuse me can i see Damien Flint Please?"

Magonagall said as a 6th year Slytherin walked outside "Damien i have found you your last Chaser" Magonagall said walking to the side to show the Slytherin quidditch captain Alexis "Umm She must have her mother's talents of a chaser than?" Damien said knowing the Lestrange family very well "We have practice tomorrow" Damien said to Alexis as he walked back into Potions. Alexis walked to the Slytherin Common Room to see her sister with a box of tissues & tears "Whats wrong Kaylie?" Alexis asked walking up to her "I wanted the last chaser spot on the team" Kaylie said getting up to walk to her dorm room. Alexis sat down infront of the fire beginning to write a letter to her parents,which read

"Dear Mum & Dad,

I have made the Quidditch team for Slytherin. I'm a chaser like you were Mother. Kaylie's not happy with it,Also i have made a sort of friend. His name is Drake Zabini,i think he is Draco's best friend's son. He seems to like me,well i don't know but he was impressed with my flying skills in Flying class today. Also i think he gave me a wolf whistle at the Great Hall this morning.

Well i write to you again soon

Alexis Jade Lestrange" Alexis attached the letter to her owl's foot but as she turned around there stood Drake

"Bloody Hell do you always do that?" Alexis said to Drake's smirk "Well done about making chaser Alexis,looks like you have the same talent as your mother Bellatrix" Drake said with a smirk "Reading over my shoulder were you? & How'd you know my mother?" Alexis asked in a cold tone,since she never liked anyone reading over her shoulder "Maybe,Maybe not that i was reading over your shoulder & i know of your Mother & the many victims she had" Drake said as he walked into the Boy's Dormitory. Alexis walked over to the window,opened it & let her Owl go outside "Lestrange Manor Calypso" Alexis said as she closed the window & sat back infront of the fire before falling asleep in the chair since she & Drake had detention later,which meant she probably wouldn't get to bed after detention.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis had been asleep infront of the fire place,unaware of the time till she got shaked a bit "Alexis time for detention" Drake said trying to wake Alexis up "Ah,it can't be 9 o'clock already" Alexis said as she saw Drake there next to her. She stood up & began to walk down to the Giant Hagrid's hut,with Drake following her "There you kids are,your 5 minutes late" Hagrid said as Drake & Alexis walked to be infront of the giant. "So what Olf,can we get this over with?" Alexis said still kinda half asleep. "We have to send the gnomes back out to the forbidden forest" Hagrid said ignoring the comment from Alexis. He started to walk out to the forest with his dog Fang,keeping an eye on the two Slytherin's.

"Bloody Giant,does he not know of who i am?" Alexis said in a annoyed tone,as she & Drake used spells to push the gnomes back into the forest "Yeah he is annoying,but it was funny what i called Hooch" Drake said as he stopped to see a hooded figure walk up to them "Uncle Rabastan,what you doing here?" Alexis said knowing the smell of her own uncle "Alexis,I'm doing a job for the Dark Lord,what you doing here?" Rabastan asked looking at the Slytherin Boy "Zabini,Not nice to stare & don't worry about me hurting you. I'm a friend of your Father's & Alexis's uncle" Rabastan said quietly "I'm here Uncle,cause Drake & i have detention,for calling the flying teacher a old bag" Alexis said back keeping an eye on the giant,who she couldn't see around.

But than out of nowhere Hagrid the giant walked up to Alexis & Drake "Who do you you think you are talking to these students Death Eater?" Hagrid said knowing the mask & Robes as Death Eater clothing.but he still spoke rudely to the Death Eater's Face,which was masked "None of your business Olf,Kids wands out" Rabastan said rudely to the Giant & Whispered the last bit to his Neice & her friend,before pulling his wand out "Avada Kedvra" Alexis,Rabastan & Drake whispered to the giants back as Hagrid dropped to the ground dead. Once the Giant's body fell. Alexis smirked like her mother used to "Finally no more Detentions with the Olf" Drake said as he & Alexis put their wands away.

"Go kids go back to the school & don't tell anyone not even your parents" Rabastan said as he put his wand away "Don't worry about me Alexis,your father won't let me be put away again" Rabastan said as he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke which was a normal way for Death Eaters to travel "Come on Alexis,do you want to be put into Azkaban for being at a Murder?" Drake said walking back up to the school "Of coarse not"Alexis said as she followed slowly back up to the school of Hogwarts.

15 minutes later

Alexis & Drake arrived at the school again,they walked into the Slytherin Common Room. but there stood Kaylie in her night gown "I'll see you later Alexis" Drake said walking into the boys dormitory "Alexis,is this true what i hear that you & Drake had detention with the Olf,on your first week here" Kaylie said in a pissed off tone,waiting for a answer "Yes Kay,Drake & I had a detention,but it ended very quickly,so it was only for maybe 20 minutes" Alexis said sitting down & taking her shoes off "That's fine but Another detention with him & I'll have to tell mother,you know what his influences will do to ya" Kaylie said walking back into the Dormitory Room & sitting down on her bed,before laying down to go to sleep.

Alexis smirked as she thought about what happened before with the giant dying. She sat infront of the fire not going into her Dorm Room,cause she didn't want to piss her older sister off any more. Drake walked back out with a pile of books "Your actually gonna do the potions homework,your Bonkers" Alexis said seeing her friend with books "No I'm just gonna copy bits out of the text books" Drake said with a smirk,sitting down in the chair next to Alexis's chair & since it was cold outside it was warmer infront of the fire.

Drake continued to pretend to do his homework as the time went on the sky got darker outside & quieter inside the common room. Drake looked over next to him,to see Alexis was asleep "Accio Blanket" Drake whispered & put the Blanket onto Alexis as she slept. Then he packed up his stuff & went into his Dormitory as quiet as a mouse & put his stuff away without waking up his room mates. Than he went into Bed before he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 5 days before anyone found Hagrid the giants body. It wasn't a Adult that found the body but it was a Gryffindor by the name of Rose Weasley & a Slytherin named Scorpius Malfoy. "Rose what is that?" Scorpius asked his secret girlfriend as he approached Hagrid's body "Oh No,Hagrid" Rose said as she walked over to next to Scorpius,laying her head on his shoulder "Ssh my sweet Rose,come on we have to tell Magonagall" Scorpius said as he & Rose walked back up to the school.

2 hours later

"Every student & staff member in the Great Hall Now!!,something has happened" Magonagall said over the sound system in the school,as all the students walked into the Great Hall. Alexis & Drake walked in & sat down next Alexis's sister Kaylie & Romoulus Black "Hey guys,what's happened?" Alexis asked her sister,who seemed to be distracted by Romoulus making a origami Bird fly around the Slytherin part of the Great Hall. "Morning Alexis,the Olf's body was found in the Forbidden Forest by Scorpius. well they didn't say Scorpius,but they did say a white haired second year" Kaylie answered her younger sister keeping an eye out for Teacher's who can see what Romoulus was doing.

"Students today at the time of 4pm,the staff member Rebus Hagrid's body was found in the Forbidden Forest. We are aware he got killed by a Death Eater,but with all the Death Eater's in Azkaban,there is 7 Death Eaters it could have been" Magonagall said with a pause "New rule for this year,any Student found in the Forbidden Forest,will get a detention with me & 50 points taken away from their house points. Now back to your common Room's & there will be no classes for the next couple of days,but you students who play quidditch,you have a match tomorrow which is Slytherin vs gryffindor" Magonagall finished as the students went back to the common rooms.

3 hours later

Alexis had been sitting infront of the fire thinking about the night she had detention & the night she,Drake & Rabastan killed Hagrid the Giant. But than Drake walked out of his Dorm Room "Alexis, what you doing up so late?" Drake said as he sat down next to her "Oh hey Drake,just thinking about that night the Olf died" Alexis said not facing him,cause she was worried that someone might know of what happened that night "Don't worry about it,no one knows,so we won't be chucked into Azkaban" Drake said as he put his arm around Alexis's shoulder,Alexis relaxed laying on Drake's arm a little bit. "I'm not worried about us,I'm worried about my uncle,since it was his idea" Alexis whispered knowing that some of the older Slytherin's were still in the Common Room studying for exams or pretending to do Homework,but they were really playing Wizard's Chess.

"Ssh about it,otherwise someone will hear" Drake whispered putting a finger on Alexis's lips "Maybe i should stop worrying,I should be happy that i be playing Quidditch tomorrow" Alexis said with a slight smile on her face "More of a reason for you to get some sleep. Sleepy chaser" Drake said but as he finished speaking,Alexis was already asleep. Drake decided he shouldn't try to get up incase he woke Alexis. He quickly kissed her forehead,so no one would notice & went to sleep himself infront of the warm fire.

Next Morning

"Alexis!!" Kaylie yelled as she walked out of the dorm room to see her sister asleep in Drake Zabini's arms "Kaylie what?" Alexis whispered as she woke up,to see her sister standing there,remembering that she fell asleep in Drake's arms "Your late for quidditch & you fell asleep in Drake's arms,last night" Kaylie said as Alexis got up & got wrote a note for Drake,which read "Drake,

any reason why you didn't go to bed yourself?,If you miss my first quidditch game. Don't worry about it,I'll tell you how i went when i see you next. Also i want to ask you something later. Bye for now Alexis Lestrange" Alexis put the note into Drake's hands as she walked down to the Quidditch Pitch "Lestrange your late" A Voice said behind her,the voice of Damien Flint,the Slytherin captain "It won't happen again,just woke up" Alexis said changing her clothes before walking out to the field for the start of the match.

"Lestrange,Potter you two will start the game" Madam Hooch said as she opened the box releasing the Quffle,Snitch & the two Bludgers. Alexis flew after the Quffle & caught it before Albus Potter took it out of her hands "Ok no more little miss nice Princess" Alexis muttered as she took the Quffle back & chucked it to another Slytherin chaser who chucked it into the goal post. "10 Slytherin 0 Gryffindor" Magonagall yelled for the score check.

About 2 hours of a fierce game of quidditch. Scorpius was searching for the Snitch as he saw it. He chased after it,only to be followed by none other than his girlfriend Rose Weasley "Not gonna get it this time love" Rose said zooming off after the Snitch,little did she know Scorpius knew where it was going. He went the other way to Rose & did a flip off the side stand before he caught the Snitch "SLYTHERIN WINS!!" Magonagall yelled as she looked at the scores "230 Slytherin 170 Gryffindor" Magonagall said as the Quidditch players landed on the ground before they walked into the change rooms.

"Great game Alexis" Drake said as he walked into the Slytherin Change room "No non Quidditch players in the change rooms Lestrange" Damien said as he walked up to Drake "Damien,Drake is here with me" Alexis said standing infront of Drake & Damien,to avoid a fight "Fine but no other people in here" Damien flint said as he left the change rooms after the other Slytherin quidditch players "Now what was it you wanted to ask me? I got your note" Drake said as he sat on the bench next to Alexis's locker "Its kinda hard to say,but i was wondering do you see me as more than a friend?" Alexis asked as she put her Broom into her locker,before sitting down on the bench next to her locker "Maybe,but since i met you in the Flying Lesson.I have thought of nothing besides of you" Drake said looking down at his feet,with a sigh

"Drake,you maybe my first friend here,but i've been sleeping on the couch in the Common Room,cause i would look at you while you so called studied" Alexis revealed to her best friend,as she got up to walk out to the field & sat down in the middle of the grass "Alexis,i was wondering do you want to go to the Winter Masquarade Ball,with me this weekend?" Drake asked as he walked up to Alexis. Drake waited for a answer "Sure i could use a break from classes,with my best friend" Alexis said as Drake smiled down at her & put his hand out to help her up "Come on we better get back before your sister gets worried" Drake said as Alexis grabbed his hand to stand up. "Kaylie always worries" Alexis said as her & Drake started to walk back up to the castle.

Drake & Alexis got back to the castle before they walked into the Common Room,they spotted a white haired Slytherin kissing a Brown Haired Gryffindor "Yuck Malfoy,a Gryffindor" Drake said knowing that it was Scorpius since they are Dorm Room mates. Alexis smirked knowing the Gryffindor was Rose Weasley,the girl Scorpius told her about in the holidays "Scorpius don't be caught by Kaylie" Alexis whispered as she walked into the Common Room with Drake's arm around her shoulder. But soon had to seperate when they walked through the door. "Its late i better get some sleep,otherwise i'm gonna be tired tomorrow" Alexis said as she walked into the Girls Dormitory,smiling. "Night than Princess" Drake said as he watched Alexis go into the Dormitory. He than sat down infront of the fire beginning to write a letter to his Mother Millicent Bulstrode turn Zabini,about his first week of Hogwarts & about Alexis Lestrange.

"Where have you been Alexis?" Kaylie asked as her sister walked into the Dorm Room "Oh just spent some time with Drake" Alexis replied as she slipped into her night gown.She crawled into her bed with a large smile,as she thought of a good dress she could wear "Ok smiley,whats happened?" Kaylie said as she sat under her blankets on her bed "You really want to know,Drake's asked me to the Winter Masqarade Ball" Alexis said as she yawned "Oh I think someone's crushing over ya" Kaylie teased her little sister as she saw her sister was asleep. Kaylie fell asleep herself a few minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week after the first Quidditch Match & it began snowing outside but it wasn't that cold. It was just after lunch when Kaylie got up before she went into the closet she shared with her sister & got her dress out starting to put it on. but than walked out of the bath room "Wow Kay,Romoulus is gonna faint" Alexis said to her sister,before Kaylie put her mask on "I know Well Drake's gonna faint when he sees you in that dress,Mother's dress suits you" Kaylie said getting behind her sister to do her hair nicely,with a small tiara. Later on they walked down to the Great Hall & Kaylie entered with Romoulus as Alexis waited for Drake

Music was playing inside the Great Hall,when Drake turned around to see a Girl who looked like a princess smiling at him,who was wearing a long sexy off the shoulder dress & a small tiara in her dark brown hair "Well Well Princess,care to join me inside?" Drake said walking inside linking arms with Alexis "You look nice in a tux" Alexis said wondering if Drake recognises her. They walked into the Great Hall to see Kaylie & Romoulus dancing together "Alexis,that's you isn't it?" Drake asked as they started to dance together "Maybe,I'll be whoever you want me to be" Alexis answered as she danced with Drake to the music,she was smiling more than ever

2 hours later

After dancing with Alexis for a while,Drake knew it was time for the girls to show their faces before they go to the After Parties the house prefects were running "Alexis can you remove your mask now?" Drake whispered into Alexis ear. Alexis removed her mask to show her face,before she walked out of the Great Hall holding hands with Drake. "Come on Party time" Alexis said as she walked into the Common Room grabbing a couple of drinks for her & Drake.

"You enjoyed yourself tonight princess" Drake said as he kissed Alexis on the lips softly. "How'd you know Drake?" She said after she kissed him back for a few seconds "Cause if you didn't you would of went to bed by now" Drake joked as he sat down on a couch & Alexis sat down beside him,relaxing on his chest "Aww Lexie's found someone to love" Kaylie said walking past with Romoulus "Shut it Kay,anyways what can i say about you & Romoulus?" Alexis teased as she drank her drink & saw her sister kissing Romoulus before they walked into Kaylie's Dorm room.

It was late at night & most of the Slytherin's went off with their couples to different rooms. but there was still a few people in the Common Room drinking the night away. "Scorpius your still up" Alexis said noticing that her cousin was still awake sitting by himself "hey how about we have a game of Wizards Chess?" Alexis asked Scorpius as she sat up & grabbed the chess board,beginning to set it up "Ok than,that's see if you have improved" Scorpius said sitting infront of Alexis,making the first move. Drake was asleep on the couch behind where Alexis was sitting.

"I see you've improved Alexis" Scorpius said when there was 3 of his pieces left & 5 of Alexis's left

"yeah i have oh & by the way Checkmate" Alexis said as she moved her queen to next to Scorpius's king "Damn it,maybe i should get to bed" Scorpius said as the board was packed away & Alexis put a blanket over her & Drake "Yeah you better or Rosie is gonna have a cranky Slytherin. Night Scorp" Alexis said as she laid next to the Sleeping Drake & watched her cousin walk to the Dorm Room. She kissed Drake's cheek,as she felt him put his arm around her,Alexis smiled as she went to sleep beside of Drake infront of the warm fire in the Slytherin Common room..


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks after the Masquerade Ball. Drake & Alexis were down at the Quidditch pitch practicing for the next Quidditch match,well pretending to. Little did they know Alexis's mother Bellatrix Lestrange was in the stands watching her daughter.

"Come on Drake,see if you can catch me" Alexis said as she zoomed past Drake on her broom. she always been a tease to her cousin's & sister,but not the same way she teased Drake "Got ya Princess" Drake said doing a nose dive than flying back up infront of Alexis "Your gonna always call me that ain't ya?" Alexis said as she kissed his cheek "Maybe,but you were the most beautiful girl at the Masquerade Ball" Drake teased before he zoomed off to see if Alexis could catch him before it got dark "That's in your eyes Drake,anyways i had the most handsome Slytherin there" Alexis said as she went past the stands & stopped as she saw her mother's figure "Mother,what are you doing here?" Alexis asked as she landed on the stands,she wasn't happy to see her mother hiding in the shadows.

"Alexis,I'm here looking for your sister. I haven't heard from her in over 3 weeks" Bellatrix said in a worried tone,as she looked at the outfit her youngest daughter was wearing "that's maybe cause she & Romoulus went missing yesterday. I was gonna tell you but i only found out this morning when i saw Drake with a note,cause him & Romoulus are room mates" Alexis said as she sat down. Drake flew across to the stands,he landed & put his arm around Alexis,so she could rest her head on his shoulder "Mrs Lestrange,maybe you should leave before you upset her any more. Also we know the Death Eaters are wanted again after the Giants Death" Drake said as he tried to calm down the upset Alexis "You must be Blaise's son,We know about the Death Eater's being wanted. Also if you break my daughters heart, i will have to hurt you,no matter what your parents say" Bellatrix said as she disappeared into a black cloud of smoke,which was used by Death Eaters."Ssh Alexis,your mother's gone,we will find your sister & her Boyfriend,come on its getting dark,we better get back" Drake said as he mounted on his broom again,but this time with Alexis resting her head on his shoulder trying not to cry.

15 minutes later

Drake & Alexis walked back into the Slytherin Common Room & sat on the couch,knowing no one was in the room "I know we will find Kaylie & Romoulus,but will we find them alive" Alexis said before she laid on Drake's chest,with tears in a eye "Stop worrying dear Princess" Drake whispered as he kissed Alexis on the lips softly "Fine i'll stop worrying,since i am tired" Alexis said as she got up & started to walk into her Dorm Room "Night Alexis,have a nice sleep" Drake said as he saw Alexis walking into the Girls Dormitories.

Next Morning

Alexis was asleep in her bed,when she woke up at the noise of something out in the Common Room. She quietly got out of bed & got changed back into her clothes,which were now under the bed slightly "Whats wrong Princess" Drake said waiting to see Alexis outside the Dorm Room "Not sure,but you should come too" Alexis said as she walked out to the common room only to end up fainting on the couch "Princess,No it can't be" Drake said seeing both the bruised unconscious figure of Romoulus & his girlfriend Alexis fainted on the couch. Drake went over to the couch to check on Alexis "Alexis,Princess I'm gonna take you to the Hospital Wing" Drake said picking Alexis's Fainted body & walking to the Hospital wing

In the Hospital wing. Drake arrived & put Alexis on one of the beds "Dr.a.k.e" Alexis tired to say as she woke up slightly "Yeah its me Alexis,gave me quite a scare" Drake said as he put his hand on the side of Alexis's face. Alexis smiled as she felt Drake's hand on the side of her face "Was that Romoulus in the common Room?" Alexis asked looking beside her to see her friend was on the bed next to her "Yeah it was,Scorpius bought him up here after i bought you here" Drake said quietly "Do you want to pack your stuff for the holidays & to make sure your safe,you can either stay with me or i stay with you" Drake replied waiting for a answer with a slight smile "Think I'll stay with you,cause then i can meet your parents,cause you don't want to meet my Father,you thought my mother & uncle were bad,my Father is twice as bad" Alexis said sitting up.

2 hours later

"Finished packing,come on we better get going" Alexis said as she dragged her suitcase out to the portkey,which was shaped as a old manky boot. "Come on,after 3 put your hands on the boot" Drake said "1,2,3" he said as both of them put there hands on on the boot,before appearing at a old looking manor "Well this must be young Alexis Lestrange,you told me about" A lady said who was about half the age of Alexis's mother "I'm Millicent Zabini,Drake's Mother" She said with a smile,starting to walk up stairs "You be sharing rooms with Drake,if its fine with you,if not you can share with his sister Rosalie" Millicent said kindly,as she took one of Alexis's bags "I'll be fine sharing with Drake" Alexis said as she followed Drake to his room

"Wow,now why didn't i meet you earlier?" Alexis said to Drake,as she dropped onto the spare bed. She looked around the room thinking she could enjoy it at the Zabini Manor "Dinner in 40 minutes kids,than we can get Drake's father to play a game of quidditch with us,since i heard your the best Chaser Slytherin has seen" Millicent said putting Alexis's bags in the room "You lied to your own mother" Alexis whispered to Drake,as she began to unpack her stuff "Did not,its what everyone's been calling you" Drake whispered back as he helped Alexis unpack her stuff.

Later that night after a game of Quidditch. everyone was sitting infront of the fire. Alexis was sitting on the ground infront of Drake's feet "Drake wasn't kidding,you are the best chaser i've seen for students still at Hogwarts" Blaise Zabini said as he passed the kids a Butter Beer each "Thank you Mr Zabini,but i saw Drake managed to save all your goals,so he should make a good Keeper next year" Alexis replied with a slight yawn "Princess tired after kicking my Parents butts in Quidditch" Drake whispered into Alexis's ear,before he kissed her cheek "Yeah a little" Alexis replied with a smile "Come on bed than,or do i have to drag ya?" Drake teased as he helped Alexis up & walked to his bed room,to see Alexis was already changed into her night gown "Tired my sweet?" Alexis teased as she laid on Drake's bed,before going to sleep. A few minutes later Drake climbed into bed beside Alexis & Went to sleep with his arm around her.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few weeks after the Christmas holidays & it was late at night when there was a green light that went through the window of the great hall when everyone was having a party for Slytherin's win of the Quidditch cup. The Green spell headed towards Magonagall & hit her in the chest & she fell back out of her seat,with her eyes closed "Miverna!" Madam Pomfrey said as she checked if Magonagall was fine,which she wasn't. Miverna was dead & the spell that hit her was the killing curse. The Gryffindors weren't in the hall,they were outside watching when they saw what happened. A few minutes later Alexis & Drake looked out the window to see the Dark Mark in the sky,but it really was reflecting onto the window's since it was inside the Great Hall in the sky lit roof "Drake,do you know what that is?" Alexis asked since she knew her parents be here soon "Yeah dad told me its the symbol of the Dark Lord Voldemort,its a Dark Mark" Drake replied as he turned to see a Black smoke coming,which meant a Death Eater was on its way. The Death Eater was Bellatrix & she grabbed a red haired girl by her hair,the girl was Harry Potter's daughter Lily Potter.

Alexis saw what her mother did & went back to talking to Drake & Romoulus with a small smirk. Rose arrived down stairs with Scorpius to see her cousin disappear with Bellatrix Lestrange "No not Lily" Rose said as she pulled her wand out "Scorp get your wand out,there be more Death Eaters coming soon" She said as Scorpius pulled his wand out,the school blacked out & there was a Evil laugh like Bellatrix's remaining "Aww the little Weasley is scared" Bellatrix said as the school lit up again showing at least 50 Death Eaters in the great hall. The teachers stood up & Madam Pomfrey took Magonagall up to the hospital wing by Apperation "Well Well Tom Riddle" Slughorn said with his wand out recognising the figure standing in the middle

"Slytherin's join your parents on this side of the room please" Tom Riddle said as he watched the Slytherin's go beside their parents "Mum why take Potter's daughter?" Alexis asked Bellatrix,wondering what was going on "Alexis,we Slytherin's & Death Eater's are gonna clean the school of the Filth" Bella replied to her daughter,as the Slytherin's heard & pulled out their wands,except for Scorpius,he stood infront of the Gryffindor's with Rose "Scorpius Move out of the way" Pansy said in a cold,evil voice "No Mother,I won't move you will have to kill me to get me to move" Scorpius replied as he held onto Rose's hand.

"Move it Boy,the Scum have to die to have a Pureblood Hogwarts" Bellatrix said as she pushed Scorpius to the side & used a non verbal curse on Rose,which was the Cruciatus curse "Rose!!" Scorpius,James,Albus & Hugo yelled as Rose fell to the ground. she was fighting the curse like her uncle Harry taught her. Death Eaters were standing back laughing as the Slytherin's began to use spells they knew on the Muggles,Half Bloods & anyone not worthy.

By the end of the night,the Order arrived to see most of the Gryffindor's,Ravenclaw's & Hufflepuff's killed. but lucky enough Teddy Lupin,arrived at the school to see Victorie & he managed to get the Potter/Weasley kids back to the Barrow without anyone noticing. The Death Eater's went into the Gryffindor,Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff common rooms to make the Room's a new look & to get some rest.

Minwhile at the Barrow "Molly,Arthur!!" Harry yelled as he walked into the kitchen "Ssh 'arry,Molly & 'rthur are in bed,so are de kids" Fleur said as she turned on the light to the kitchen "Oh Sorry Fleur didn't see you,are all the kids in bed,cause Lily got taken by Bellatrix" Harry said sitting down next to the sleeping Ginny,on the couch. Ginny moved her head slightly so it was resting in Harry's lap "I 'eard Tedd'y told moi when he bought Victorie here,with the other's besides of Lily,he even bought that nice Malfo'y boi here,to look after Rose" Fleur said as she put her hair back in a ponytail "I better get back to bed,Bill be wond'ring 'here i am" She said as she walked upstairs & climbed into bed next to Bill,who seemed to be not sleeping well,since his neice was kidnapped.

Next Morning Scorpius was asleep in the chair next to Rose's bed. Rose woke up "Scorp" she whispered to see if he was awake "Ssh Rose,he just got to sleep after watching you all night" Dominique said as she turned in her bed to face Rose "Oh did i wake you Dom?" Rose asked as she sat up watching Scorpius sleep "Nah i was up a while ago" Dominique replied as she finished a letter she was writing the night before "Who's that to,i thought the Death Eater's killed your friends" Rose asked pulling a hair off Scorpius's face & tucking it behind his ear "Its not to a friend,i'm writing to Teddy & Victorie,telling them you are fine" Dom said as she sent the letter "Oh ok,did they go back to the Shell Cottage?" Rose said sitting on the edge of the bed,watching Scorpius start to wake up "Morning Sleepy Head" Rose whispered as Scorpius pulled her towards him & Rose sat on his lap,resting her head on his shoulder "Morning my sweet Rose" Scorpius whispered into her ear.

A hour later "Come on Rose,thats get something to eat,Joining us Dominique?" Scorpius said as he & Rose began to leave the room "Nah i'm right Scorpius,i had something earlier" Dom said as she went back to sleep & Scorpius & Rose went into the kitchen "Scorp your not gonna get in trouble being here are you?" Rose asked as she sat down at the table with Hermione & Fleur "Morning Mum,Aunt Fleur" Rose said as Scorpius made breakfast of Bacon & Eggs "So Scorpius,thanks for helping Rose last night,but since your a Malfoy,we at the Order have to make sure its not a trick" Hermione said as she ate her Breakfast & left the room with Fleur "Don't mind mum,she isn't really trusting of Malfoy's cause of what your father did to her" Rose said with a slight smile as she ate her breakfast.

In the Slytherin Common Room Alexis,Drake & a couple of Slytherin's were playing a game of Wizards Chess in teams.then there was a crash of the door "Alexis come quick,Kaylie's been found" Romoulus said as he ran down stairs from the Dorm Room & out of the common room.Alexis & Drake followed Romoulus going down to the Great Hall,where all the bodies were still laying.There was Alexis's father Rodolphus putting Kaylie down on the staff table.Kaylie was pretty bruised & scared "Oh Hello Alexis,Romoulus.Kaylie was attacked by Greyback & a few other Werewolves" Rodolphus told his daughter & Romoulus,as he sat down next to her & began to clean the wounds "Greyback as in the follow Death Eater,why'd he do this to a Lestrange no less" Drake said as he sat down next to Alexis,he knew a little bit about the Death Eater's from his sister Rosalie & his parents,since they are Death Eater's.

"Lexi" Kaylie said as she woke up looking around "I'm here Kay,so is Romoulus" Alexis said to her sister as she helped Kaylie sit up "Rom,you alright?" Kaylie asked as she put her arm's around Romoulus's neck,as he hugged her back "I am now,to know your alright" he whispered into Kaylie's ear as Rodolphus & Bellatrix came up to their daughter's "Kaylie your alright,sorry to tell you this but your a Werewolf now,cause Fenrir bit you" Bellatrix said to Kaylie as she saw Romoulus as well "Is there a potion or something to stop it?" Kaylie asked worried,about the lifes of family,friends & Romoulus "Not that we know of Kaylie,but i will ask Regulus if he knows anything" Rodolphus said before he & Bellatrix walked off to upstairs in the Ex Gryffindor common room.

Some time Later,Alexis & Drake were sitting outside on the top branch of a Tree near the lake,Alexis was resting in Drake's arm's watching the night sky "Tired Princess?" Drake asked as Alexis closed her eyes "Yeah but i rather stay up here with you" Alexis replied as she used her wand to summon a Blanket around her & Drake "Go to sleep then" Drake said as he kissed her forehead & watched her go to sleep,before falling asleep himself,up in the Tree holding Alexis in his arm's.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few weeks after the Christmas holidays & it was late at night when there was a green light that went through the window of the great hall when everyone was having a party for Slytherin's win of the Quidditch cup. The Green spell headed towards Magonagall & hit her in the chest & she fell back out of her seat,with her eyes closed "Miverna!" Madam Pomfrey said as she checked if Magonagall was fine,which she wasn't. Miverna was dead & the spell that hit her was the killing curse. The Gryffindors weren't in the hall,they were outside watching when they saw what happened. A few minutes later Alexis & Drake looked out the window to see the Dark Mark in the sky,but it really was reflecting onto the window's since it was inside the Great Hall in the sky lit roof "Drake,do you know what that is?" Alexis asked since she knew her parents be here soon "Yeah dad told me its the symbol of the Dark Lord Voldemort,its a Dark Mark" Drake replied as he turned to see a Black smoke coming,which meant a Death Eater was on its way. The Death Eater was Bellatrix & she grabbed a red haired girl by her hair,the girl was Harry Potter's daughter Lily Potter.

Alexis saw what her mother did & went back to talking to Drake & Romoulus with a small smirk. Rose arrived down stairs with Scorpius to see her cousin disappear with Bellatrix Lestrange "No not Lily" Rose said as she pulled her wand out "Scorp get your wand out,there be more Death Eaters coming soon" She said as Scorpius pulled his wand out,the school blacked out & there was a Evil laugh like Bellatrix's remaining "Aww the little Weasley is scared" Bellatrix said as the school lit up again showing at least 50 Death Eaters in the great hall. The teachers stood up & Madam Pomfrey took Magonagall up to the hospital wing by Apperation "Well Well Tom Riddle" Slughorn said with his wand out recognising the figure standing in the middle

"Slytherin's join your parents on this side of the room please" Tom Riddle said as he watched the Slytherin's go beside their parents "Mum why take Potter's daughter?" Alexis asked Bellatrix,wondering what was going on "Alexis,we Slytherin's & Death Eater's are gonna clean the school of the Filth" Bella replied to her daughter,as the Slytherin's heard & pulled out their wands,except for Scorpius,he stood infront of the Gryffindor's with Rose "Scorpius Move out of the way" Pansy said in a cold,evil voice "No Mother,I won't move you will have to kill me to get me to move" Scorpius replied as he held onto Rose's hand.

"Move it Boy,the Scum have to die to have a Pureblood Hogwarts" Bellatrix said as she pushed Scorpius to the side & used a non verbal curse on Rose,which was the Cruciatus curse "Rose!!" Scorpius,James,Albus & Hugo yelled as Rose fell to the ground. she was fighting the curse like her uncle Harry taught her. Death Eaters were standing back laughing as the Slytherin's began to use spells they knew on the Muggles,Half Bloods & anyone not worthy.

By the end of the night,the Order arrived to see most of the Gryffindor's,Ravenclaw's & Hufflepuff's killed. but lucky enough Teddy Lupin,arrived at the school to see Victorie & he managed to get the Potter/Weasley kids back to the Barrow without anyone noticing. The Death Eater's went into the Gryffindor,Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff common rooms to make the Room's a new look & to get some rest.

Minwhile at the Barrow "Molly,Arthur!!" Harry yelled as he walked into the kitchen "Ssh 'arry,Molly & 'rthur are in bed,so are de kids" Fleur said as she turned on the light to the kitchen "Oh Sorry Fleur didn't see you,are all the kids in bed,cause Lily got taken by Bellatrix" Harry said sitting down next to the sleeping Ginny,on the couch. Ginny moved her head slightly so it was resting in Harry's lap "I 'eard Tedd'y told moi when he bought Victorie here,with the other's besides of Lily,he even bought that nice Malfo'y boi here,to look after Rose" Fleur said as she put her hair back in a ponytail "I better get back to bed,Bill be wond'ring 'here i am" She said as she walked upstairs & climbed into bed next to Bill,who seemed to be not sleeping well,since his neice was kidnapped.

Next Morning Scorpius was asleep in the chair next to Rose's bed. Rose woke up "Scorp" she whispered to see if he was awake "Ssh Rose,he just got to sleep after watching you all night" Dominique said as she turned in her bed to face Rose "Oh did i wake you Dom?" Rose asked as she sat up watching Scorpius sleep "Nah i was up a while ago" Dominique replied as she finished a letter she was writing the night before "Who's that to,i thought the Death Eater's killed your friends" Rose asked pulling a hair off Scorpius's face & tucking it behind his ear "Its not to a friend,i'm writing to Teddy & Victorie,telling them you are fine" Dom said as she sent the letter "Oh ok,did they go back to the Shell Cottage?" Rose said sitting on the edge of the bed,watching Scorpius start to wake up "Morning Sleepy Head" Rose whispered as Scorpius pulled her towards him & Rose sat on his lap,resting her head on his shoulder "Morning my sweet Rose" Scorpius whispered into her ear.

A hour later "Come on Rose,thats get something to eat,Joining us Dominique?" Scorpius said as he & Rose began to leave the room "Nah i'm right Scorpius,i had something earlier" Dom said as she went back to sleep & Scorpius & Rose went into the kitchen "Scorp your not gonna get in trouble being here are you?" Rose asked as she sat down at the table with Hermione & Fleur "Morning Mum,Aunt Fleur" Rose said as Scorpius made breakfast of Bacon & Eggs "So Scorpius,thanks for helping Rose last night,but since your a Malfoy,we at the Order have to make sure its not a trick" Hermione said as she ate her Breakfast & left the room with Fleur "Don't mind mum,she isn't really trusting of Malfoy's cause of what your father did to her" Rose said with a slight smile as she ate her breakfast.

In the Slytherin Common Room Alexis,Drake & a couple of Slytherin's were playing a game of Wizards Chess in teams.then there was a crash of the door "Alexis come quick,Kaylie's been found" Romoulus said as he ran down stairs from the Dorm Room & out of the common room.Alexis & Drake followed Romoulus going down to the Great Hall,where all the bodies were still laying.There was Alexis's father Rodolphus putting Kaylie down on the staff table.Kaylie was pretty bruised & scared "Oh Hello Alexis,Romoulus.Kaylie was attacked by Greyback & a few other Werewolves" Rodolphus told his daughter & Romoulus,as he sat down next to her & began to clean the wounds "Greyback as in the follow Death Eater,why'd he do this to a Lestrange no less" Drake said as he sat down next to Alexis,he knew a little bit about the Death Eater's from his sister Rosalie & his parents,since they are Death Eater's.

"Lexi" Kaylie said as she woke up looking around "I'm here Kay,so is Romoulus" Alexis said to her sister as she helped Kaylie sit up "Rom,you alright?" Kaylie asked as she put her arm's around Romoulus's neck,as he hugged her back "I am now,to know your alright" he whispered into Kaylie's ear as Rodolphus & Bellatrix came up to their daughter's "Kaylie your alright,sorry to tell you this but your a Werewolf now,cause Fenrir bit you" Bellatrix said to Kaylie as she saw Romoulus as well "Is there a potion or something to stop it?" Kaylie asked worried,about the lifes of family,friends & Romoulus "Not that we know of Kaylie,but i will ask Regulus if he knows anything" Rodolphus said before he & Bellatrix walked off to upstairs in the Ex Gryffindor common room.

Some time Later,Alexis & Drake were sitting outside on the top branch of a Tree near the lake,Alexis was resting in Drake's arm's watching the night sky "Tired Princess?" Drake asked as Alexis closed her eyes "Yeah but i rather stay up here with you" Alexis replied as she used her wand to summon a Blanket around her & Drake "Go to sleep then" Drake said as he kissed her forehead & watched her go to sleep,before falling asleep himself,up in the Tree holding Alexis in his arm's.


End file.
